Operation: Mistletoe
by Suaru
Summary: Ok...it's Chirstmas. Inu and Kag are still not together...but Sota, Kohaku, and Ricu have a plan to change that. Hehehe. Sorry it's not as early as I wanted it to be...my computer was acting up. Enjoy! R&R FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Mistletoe

By: Suaru

Here are a few things you need to know before you read this fic…

1: Kagome is 19. Her and Inu have been friends for 4 years, they haven't said, "I love you" yet but it's obvious that they do love each other.

2: Sota is around 13, almost 14 and really wants to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. He has a plan and a very cleaver one if I do say so myself. But you'll find out this in the story. Oh…and he's a potty mouth. Something he picked up from his "hero". And one of his friends know about Inuyasha. You'll see.

3: Anyone can pass through the well as long as they have a jewel shard.

4: Naraku has been killed and so has Kikyo. Sango has Kohaku back and he's in on Sota's little plan. Miroku and Sango are already together and don't worry there will be Miroku/Sango fluff. Plus they're all gonna spend the holidays with Kagome and her family in her era.

Well I won't keep you any longer I know you want to get on with the fic. So sit back and relax. Happy Holidays from Suaru!!! Oh…and characters may be a little OOC, so now that I've warned you no flames about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but he's on my Christmas list…maybe Santa will give him to me… Hey! I can dream can't I?

Geli (my little sister): No you can't! Hehehe

Me: Stick my tongue out at her. Forget you spoil sport!!!

"The plan is perfect!!! It will work this time for sure!!!" The boy looked at his friend. "Thanks for helping me out with this one Ricu!"

"No problem! It's gonna be fun! The biggest holiday gag I've ever pulled!!!" Sota smiled at his friend. Every year during the holidays Ricu would pull a few harmless jokes. He prided himself on being the clown and helping out his friend pull off the greatest one in history would be the best gift he could ever get. Especially when it evolved a cretin girl and half-demon. Yes Ricu knew about Inuyasha. It was an accident really. You see it happened a few years ago when Sota was just ten…

-Flashback

The car pulled into the driveway. They were finally home! "Come on Ricu!!! You got to see this new game I got!!!" The two boys ran to the front door and inside only to crash into a very pissed looking hanyou.

"Watch it squirt!" Ricu looked up about to apologize, but this guy wasn't normal. He had a very out of date outfit on, no shoes, gold eyes, silver hair and to top it all off two little dog-ears on top of his head. His friend on the other hand wasn't as confused as him.

"Inuyasha!!! Why are you here? Did you come to get Kagome? Did you two get into another fight? Why can't I come to the warring state era? Can I come this time? Oh! And can Ricu come too?" Inuyasha had no clue anyone could say so much without breathing.

"No way kid! It's way too dangerous for someone as small as you! You wouldn't 5 minutes. So just stay here ok?"

"Ok…" Sota said with a little disappointment. But he perked up quickly. "Inuyasha! You have to meet Ricu!" He looked at his friend who was still on the floor. "Ricu this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Ricu."

Ricu stayed quiet for a second then said. "You're a demon aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah you could say that…" 'FUCK!!! Now this kids gonna start screaming. I don't need this now. It's bad enough Kagome's giving me a hard time…'

Ricu stayed quiet for a few more seconds then said, "COOL!!! What kind of demon are you? What powers do you have? I didn't know there were any demons here! THIS IS SO COOL!!! Is it true that demons live longer than humans? How old are you? What's with the old clothes? How do you know Kagome and Sota? Are you Kagome's boyfriend? I remember Sota telling me about you. He said you love her but you have told her yet. When are you gonna tell her? Sota says she loves you too so why don't you go for it? Do-…" Inuyasha put his hand over the boy. What was it with kids and question? 'Cause they ask WAY too many of them. Just then Kagome walked down the stairs. 'Thank God.'

"Ready to go Inuyasha? Oh! Hi Sota!" Then her eyes fell on the kid next to her brother. "Oh no… Umm…hi Ricu… Have you met…?" She trailed off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for help but the looked clueless, as usual.

"What???" Inuyasha didn't like the look Kagome was giving him, like something really bad happened. He followed her gaze and what he did wrong clicked. "Oops…"

-End flashback

Yeah…oops. But Ricu promised not to tell anyone, a promise he is still keeping. He didn't really get to see Inuyasha a lot until he was 11. That was when his parents died. But lucky for him Sota's mom took him in and he's been living with them ever since. And by living with the Higurashi family he got to see a lot more of Inuyasha. And the more he saw Inuyasha and Kagome together the more it became apparent that they liked each other…a lot!

Ricu and Sota both thought of Inuyasha as a "hero". They looked up to him like someone else would look up to a big brother. That's why this had to work, Inu and Kagome were meant to be together. It was sad really…two teenage boys figured it out, but a 19 and 20 year old couldn't. (A/N: Inuyasha is 20 and Kagome is 19 in this fic.) "Hey Ricu! When Kohaku gonna get here? He said he would help us out! I really want it to work!"

"He should be here soon! Chill out Sota!!! Has one of my gags ever failed?"

Sota smiled, "No but there's a first time for everything…" He had to dodge the pillow that was flying at his head crashing into the boy that just walked into the room…

-With Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the warring states era. (That was a mouth full…)

"Come on Inuyasha!!! We have to get back!!! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!!! Me and Sango still have to go shopping and I don't know about you boys but I bet you do too!!! And Kohaku is already there!!!"

"Fine already!!! Just please stop nagging!!! And don't give me the whole "Be nice Inuyasha! It's Christmas!!!" 'Cause ain't Christmas yet!!!" She had been telling him to be nice all week!!! And he will be nice, on Christmas…

"Good!" Kagome grabbed him by the hand and ran to the three people walking in front of them. "Wait up!!!" One turned around. He had his bright red hair tied up in a ponytail. He had a green kimono on that Kagome and Sango had made for him for his birthday that really brought out the pair of equally green eyes. A huge smile crossed his face, "Finally worked it out you two? It took you long enough!"

"Shut up runt!!!" Inuyasha glared daggers at the ten-year-old fox demon. Damn that kid could be annoying!

"Happy holidays to you too Inuyasha!!!" Shippo smiled sweetly at the hanyou, than ran away really quickly. Inuyasha followed closely, screaming, "I'll get you this time!!!"

No one was concerned they could tell it was all fun and games. Inuyasha and Shippo were closer than ever. Kagome really thought that Inuyasha saw the young kit as a little brother. She giggled, not that he would ever admit that.

Walking next to the couple she smiled, "Miroku? You do know if you grope people on Christmas that it does put you on the 'Naughty List"?"

The monk sighed sadly and rubbed his very red cheek. "It is my fate to be misunderstood…"

Sango smiled and put her arms around Miroku. "Don't worry! You're still on my 'Good List'." She tickled him under his chin.

He smiled back. 'How did I get so lucky?'

-Flashback about 1 year ago

"Miroku!!! Come look at this!!!" The monk ran until he was next to the slayer. She was kneeling next to a patch of flowers. "They finally bloomed!!! Aren't they beautiful!!!"

But Miroku wasn't looking at the flowers. "Yes you are… I mean they are! Yea they are pretty…"

Sango looked at him in shock. 'Did he just say what I think he said…' "You think I'm pretty?"

Miroku was lost for words. Of course he thought she was pretty! No not pretty, beautiful!!! She had the softest hair and the fairest skin and her eyes shone like the moon. Plus her ass was so… (A/N: hehehe… What??? It's Miroku!!!) He looked at her. She had moved a little closer. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks her eyes caught and held the light of the moon. "No…" He whispered.

Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up… He doesn't feel the same…' " Not pretty…" He moved closer whipping her tears away. "That would do you an injustice… You're beautiful…" He caught her lips with his own, pulling her closer to him. Sango had never felt so much joy. His mouth was so warm and soft…it was a pure and simple heaven…

-End Flashback

'Oh yea…that's how…' Miroku smiled as he jumped down the well into Kagome's world, Sango snuggled in his arms…

-With the tree schemers (Sota, Ricu and Kohaku)

"Sorry about that Haku…"

Kohaku smiled, "It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. So you guys got them?"

Ricu grinned evilly, "Yep… Inu and Kag are gonna have a hell of a time getting past this one, not that they will…"

"This is gonna be great!!!" Sota rubbed his hands together smiling. "Everything is ready! Let's get the damn show on the road!!!"

Kohaku jumped into the air, "Operation mistletoe in under way!!! Let's get started!!!" The three boys ran in different directions to complete their part of the "operation".

They were just sitting down again as the front door open revealing 5 people. "Hi boys!!! Sango and I have to do some shopping will you watch these 3 for us?" Kagome pointed at the hanyou, monk and kit.

"No problem sis!!! We'll keep an eye on them!!!"

"You're the best bro!!!" And she ran out the door Sango in tow. But not before she heard Inuyasha grumble something about not needing to be watched…

Author's Note: Ok…so what do you guys think so far??? I wasn't gonna make it a two part, but my mom is making me get off. So let me know…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

P.S. R&R!!! I'll update it as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: Mistletoe

Two quick little things I didn't tell you in the last chappie that you need to know…Ricu's sister (you'll meet her later) knows about Inuyasha and everyone else, but she's 19 so she lives on her own. And Kagome has already told Koga that she doesn't like him that way, but don't worry Koga lovers!!! I ain't gonna leave him all alone…hehehe.

Disclaimer: Ok so I didn't get Inu for Christmas…My birthdays is in April though…I might get him then…

Geli: Yea right!!! You'll never get him!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Me: Do you enjoy crushing my hopes?

Geli: Thinks for a moment…Yep!!! It's fun!!!

Me: Sticks tongue out at her. You meany!!!

Geli: Smiles sweetly! I know!!!

Me: Mutters under breath about how 8 year-olds should be seen and not heard. Wait scratch that!!! They shouldn't be seen either!!!

Geli: Who's the meany now?

Me: Smiles! ME!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Geli: Edges away slowly…fearing for sis's sanity

Me: That's what I thought!!! Now I won't keep you any more with me and my sister's little fights…on with the fic!!!

Kagome and Sango walked through the mall, looking for gifts for their friends. "Well we have gifts for Shippo, Kohaku, Sota, Ricu, Koga, your other friend that's coming Ricu's sister what's her name? Oh yea Leiko! Plus we have gifts for each other, so all we need is a presents for Inuyasha and Miroku!"

"Sounds great Sango! I'll get Inuyasha's present and you get Miroku's ok?"

"Ok! I'll meet you back at the entrance in 1 hour!"

"K. See you then!!!" And with that she and Sango went in search of the boys' presents.

-With the guys (Kohaku, Ricu, Shippo, Sota, Inuyasha, and Miroku)

"Come on Inu!!! Help us out!!!"

Miroku grinned, "Oh yes Inuyasha! Do help!"

"NO!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Not until you help us!!!" Ricu yelled.

"FINE!!! What was the damn question?"

Sota smirked, 'Step one.' "Well, me, Ricu and Haku were at the mall and we spotted these girls that go to my school. Now these girls are so damn hot! I mean they got it all! Cute, funny, smart, everything a guy could want! But we're not sure how we should ask them out. So we were thinking if you told us how you got Kagome then we could get the idea…"

"Hold on a second kid! What makes you think there's anything going on between me and Kagome?"

Kohaku grinned inwardly, 'Perfect!' "What do you mean? We know you've told her! So how did ya do it???"

Miroku suppressed his laughter. "Come now, boys. You should know Inuyasha better by now! He hasn't said a word to Miss Kagome, and he won't until hell freezes over!"

"Save it!!!" Miroku rubbed the bump on his head. "What makes you think I like Kagome like that at all? Huh?"

"Well to start out with you always get pissed off when she's gone for along time. And that's like the first sign that you like her and shit…" Sota stated, trying to sound wise. It didn't work.

Haku smiled sweetly. "And she's so damn nice. She always has a kind thing to say to anyone and everyone. And she's been with you forever, so she must fucking like you, at least a little…

Ricu grinned. And I have to tell you…this perverted grin would have made Miroku jealous. "Plus she's totally ass-hot-spank-able!!!"

Inu glared at the three boys, then growled, "First of all, stop cussing, 'cause none of you are good at it. And second of all, Kagome's ass-hot-spank-able?"

"YOU PERV!!! What the hell did you just call me???" (A/N: Do any of you have any idea how much fun that was to write? Well I'll tell you…DAMN FUN!!!)

-A few minutes earlier, right outside the shrine

Kagome and Sango had finally finished shopping. They were just about to walk up the shrine steps when they heard a voice calling to them. "Hey Kags!" A girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes ran towards them. As she got closer Sango saw that her long hair fall to about the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a tight black sweater, with a dark blue scarf wrapped around her slightly tanned neck. Kagome smiled at the new comer. "Hi Leiko! I'd like you to meet Sango the Demon Exterminator. Sango this is Ricu's sister Leiko."

Leiko smiled brightly at the other girl. "Nice to meet you. Ricu never shuts up about any of you! It's great to meet at least one member of the Inuyasha gang!!!"

"And Kohaku never shuts up about how nice Ricu's sister is! It's great to finally meet you!!! I also hear that you're rather good with the Bugei Tessen. Kohaku said you gave him a demo. I'd really like to see you in action sometime!" (Bugei Tessen is like a fan only it is made of metal and the edge is really sharp. Women would carry them around to places where they weren't allowed to have any weapons. They're also really cool!!!)

"Well I hear that you're good with a…"

"Guys?" Kagome said rather loudly. "Can we do this inside? It's really cold out here!!!"

"Oh!" They other girls exclaimed. "Um…sure yea!" Leiko paused for a second then said really, really quickly, "Race you to the house!" And she took off running, followed closely by Kagome and Sango shouting, "NO FAIR!!!"

Leiko smiled to herself as she looked back at her friends. 'They'll never get me now! I'm so gonna wi-…" CRASH. She slammed into a very solid somebody, knocking him to the ground. Now this wouldn't have been so awkward if she didn't fall on top of him. "I'm so sorry!" She cried as she tried to push herself up. But he was kinda laying on her arm so she couldn't…and she was on him so he couldn't get up either! (Hehehe I'm so mean!) "No problem…" She heard him mumble.

Kagome and Sango ran up to the two struggling people. "Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked trying to suppress her laughter and failing. Meanwhile Sango was fighting a similar battle and doing an equally bad job. "Shut up you guys!!! This isn't funny!!!" That did it…Sango and Kagome broke into uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Stop laughing and help us!!! Come on Kagome you can't just leave us here!!!" Leiko was surprised that the man under her knew Kagome.

"Fine, fine, fine!!! We'll help you out…" It took a couple of minutes to untangle them and when they did Leiko got a good look at the man she mauled. "Leiko this is Koga. Koga this is Sota's friend's sister Leiko."

"Nice to meet you!!!" The two said simultaneously. The blond haired girl blushed slightly and looked away. 'God! He's hot!!!'

"Come on you two!!! We don't want to be late for dinner!!!"

"Coming!!!" They shouted. They ran to the door just in time to hear Inuyasha say… "Kagome's ass-hot-spank-able…"

"YOU PERV!!! What the hell did you just call me???"

Inuyasha looked at the people in the doorway. "Shit! I'm screwed!!"

Author's Note: OMG!!! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry!!! I really didn't mean to not update for so long!!! I really didn't!!! My comp has been acting up again and all kinds of crap! Again I'm really sorry!!! Oh and sorry this chappie is so short! I just really wanted to update!!!

Ok there's one more chappie! The next chappie will start at 11 pm Christmas Eve. I'll get it out as soon as I can, promise!!!

Big ass thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! It means a lot!!! I'll update soon!!!

Love to all!!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Suaru


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Mistletoe

Ok peeps… This is the last chappie! "Aw!" I know…but I really wanna get this finished! Oh…and fine Jade! You get your dumb-ass credit! JadeElemental helped me write the whole "ass-hot-spank-able" scene! There…happy? On with the story!

Disclaimer: Geli…why do you always have to crush my hopes and dreams?

Geli: Smiles sweetly. But you'll never own Inuyasha so I'm merely helping you realize that! I'm doing it out of love!

Me: Yea right, you brat! You just love to burst my bubble!

Geli: Yea… It's so much fun!

Me: Picks up my new hammer. Looky what I got!

Geli: Backs away slowly.

Me: That what I thought! Hehehe. Don't mess with me!

Geli: You're full yourself!

Me: Sticks tongue out.

Geli: Sigh… What we're trying to say is that Suaru doesn't and cough never will cough own Inuyasha.

Me: Brat!

The clock had just finished chiming the eleventh hour. Six people sat around the warm fire in silence. It was the only light in the room except for the light of the tree in the corner and it made one girl in particular glow. 'Maybe they're right… Maybe I do like her…' He sighed inwardly. He glanced at her again. Her brown eyes shined with the light of the fire. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders; her slender legs were covered by read and white candy-cane pajamas. She had a red tank top on, hence why she needed a blanket over her on this cold night. 'Christmas tomorrow…I wonder what Ricu is gonna try and pull off this year?' Inuyasha smiled. 'At least I probably won't have to be a part of it…'

He looked at Miroku and Sango cuddled together. Sango sat in Miroku's lap, her head snuggled under his neck…her eyes closed. Miroku had a content smile on his face, his hands around her waist. 'God he ain't rubbing her ass. Wow…I hope he isn't sick!'

Next he looked at Koga and the girl next to him, Leiko. He saw Koga steeling little glances at the girl. 'Oh…someone's got a crush. At least it ain't Kagome… Wait…why do I care? Do I like her? I could, maybe. It would explain why I feel so warm around her… But do I love her?' He looked at Kagome again. 'Maybe…I do…'

-Very early Christmas morning

"You got it all set up, Haku?" Sota whispered to the person next to him.

"Yep…all set!"

"What about you Ricu?"

The person across from him smiled. "Of course I do Sota!" He whispered back. "Now all we have to do is wait…"

Sota sat on the ground and crossed his arms, "I hate waiting!"

"Now, now Sota…" Kohaku smirked. "Didn't your mother teach you that all good things take time?"

"Shut the fuck up Haku!"

-Later

Kagome yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. What she saw made her smile, she and all her friends (Inu, Miroku, Sango, Leiko, and Koga) fell asleep by the fire last night. She glanced at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, its lights were off and it had about a dozen presents under it. It had ornaments on it from when her grandmother was a child.

The girl slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She cracked the eggs, scrambled them, and began to cook them. She was just setting the table when she heard a shouts from upstairs, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She smiled as she heard four sets of feet running down the steps. "Come on everyone! Get up! It's Christmas!" There was some very loud grumbling coming from the other room. And the voice a very cranky, sounding hanyou saying, "Why in hell did you wake us up so early?" (A/N: Ricu, Sota, Haku, and Shippo are the little "Wakers of the Group" hehe)

"Ah, come on Inu! Where's your Christmas spirit?" That was the unmistakable voice of Kagome's brother.

"It's still asleep…" Kagome heard laughter coming from the other room. Shaking her head she walked into the living room to gather everyone for breakfast. She saw Inuyasha chasing the four boys around and Leiko trying to get him not to kill her little brother.

"Stop it you idiot! All they did was wakes us up! It's no big deal!"

"Well they should have waited until we were up to come running down the stairs!"

"Inuyasha!" He looked at the girl in the doorway to the kitchen. "I hope you know that if they didn't wake you up I would have!" To the rest of the group Kagome said, "Breakfast is ready!"

The young boys (Sota, Ricu, Kohaku, Shippo…and I know that I said "young boys" but this includes Inuyasha.) got really wide grins on their faces. "FOOD!" The five of them bounded into the kitchen. The rest of them sighed and shook their heads as they followed.

Leiko watch in amusement as her brother and his friends shoveled food into their mouths. She caught Kagome's eye and the two friends shared a small giggle, Sango just rolled her eyes at her little brother. Leiko's smile grew then faded as she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned in time to see Koga staring at her. She held his gaze for an instant before he blushed at being caught and turned away. The girl's smile returned as she went back to her food… Maybe this Christmas would be extra good…

The group finished their breakfast quickly and went into the living room to open presents. "Sis? Where's mom and grandpa?"

Kagome looked at her little brother. "Aunt Kayko is sick…they left to take care of her."

"YES! We get the house to ourselves!" He ran to the tree and sat down, his sister's smile following him. She snapped out of it when she heard Sango ask, "Who wants to open their present first?" All the younger kids raised their hands. "Let's see… We'll do this youngest to oldest, so Shippo you're first!" Shippo smiled and reached under the tree for his gift. He grunted as he picked it up. 'Damn this thing's heavy!' The boy carefully unwrapped the bright red and green paper to reveal a pair of matching silver swords with emerald green hilts. The kit's eyes turned into plants as he gazed at the gift.

"So what do ya think kid?" Shippo turned to Inuyasha. He breathed a quiet 'Amazing' as he continued to stare at his present. "Well we all figured that you were old enough to have your own weapon so we had Toutousia make those for you…" Without warning the boy launched himself at the hanyou.

"This is the best gift ever! Thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged smiles as the slayer said, "We're glad you like them!"

Ricu was next to open his gift. He smiled at the polishing kit for his pike. "Thanks! I really needed this!" Kohaku went next opening his blue and gold paper to see a beautiful black and silver sword sheath. The silver wire wrapped around the sheath making intricate designs.

"That was father's. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it…" Kohaku stared at his sister in aw. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he flung his arms around her. "Thank-you sis…" He whispered in her ear.

Sota smiled at his friend before her turned his attention to his own gift. He shredded the wrapping and found inside a navy-blue gi much like Inuyasha's. "AWESOME!" He quickly ran from the room to put it on.

When he returned Kagome opened her gift. She got ten beautifully crafted arrows and a bow. She gazed at them in aw; they seemed so delicate. Green wire twined itself around the bow looking like vines wrapping themselves around a tree branch. "Gorgeous!" She whispered.

Leiko smiled as she opened her present. "COOL!" The Tessen was made with silver steel and fine violet silk. "This is awesome! My old one was starting to wear out!"

Miroku quickly grabbed a small package from under the tree and handed it to Sango. She smiled at him and opened it. There was a small black box inside; she slowly pried it open and gasped. In the box was a beautiful ruby ring. Miroku took the ring from her and held it up. "Sango…will you marry me?" Tears started to flow from her eyes. "YES!" She flung herself at the monk. He gently moved her to his lap and placed the ring on her finger. Giving him a kiss she turned back to her friends as Koga began to open his present. He smiled at his friends and tore through the paper. His smile grew as he looked at he armor.

"I put a little magic in it…if you don't someone to they won't smell you. Plus it will help you blend in the forest." Koga looked at Kagome and thanked her repeatedly.

Inuyasha smirked and picked his gift out from under the tree. His claws made short work of the thin paper. Inside he saw a black kimono with silver and gold designs covering it. He stared at it for a few more moments before a raven-haired girl said, "Well don't just look at it! Go try it on! I wanna see how it looks!" the hanyou got up and changed into the exquisite kimono. He came back to approving smiles. It fit him really well and the gold made his eyes shine. He smiled at Kagome knowing it was her hands that had stitched this masterpiece together. "I love it! Thanks!" He was rewarded with a large smile, before they both turned to watch as Miroku opened the last present. He pulled the top off the blue box and his eyes met a small piece of white paper. He took it out of the box and read it. It had 6 words on it "Yes, I will bare your children…" The monk smiled as he kissed the girl on his lap. "You know you can't get out of it now, I have it in writing!"

Sango smiled and said, "I know, but I don't want to back out!" They continued kissing until Kohaku shouted, "Get a room!" The whole group laughed as the happy couple blushed.

-Later

All the girls were sitting in Kagome's room, chatting, when someone knocked on the door. "What's up Sota?"

"Here Kagome." The boy handed her a small gold box. His sister opened it and saw a small branch of mistletoe and a note.

"Kagome, (This is the note)

I can't take it anymore. I love you! I've always loved you, I was just afraid that you didn't feel he same… But I'm willing to take that risk. I just need to tell you, please meet me by the well, under the mistletoe.

Love,

Inuyasha"

-With Inu

"Yo Inuyasha?"

The inu-hanyou turned to look at the kid. "What's up Ricu?"

"Oh nothing much, but someone wanted me to give this to you…" Ricu handed him a small white box. Inuyasha tore of the lid and looked inside, there was a little branch of what Kagome called mistletoe and a note…

"Inuyasha,

I love you! I don't know why I haven't told you before…well I do. I was afraid that you loved Kikyo, not me. I just didn't want to get hurt, but I love you. I just need to know if you feel the same. Please meet me by the well.

With love,

Kagome"

-With Koga

Koga took a deep breath than knocked on the door. He looked at the ground waiting for someone to answer, his head snapped up as he heard the knob turn. Beautiful green eyes met his, "Oh hi Koga!"

"Hey Leiko… Listen I was gonna go for a walk and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Koga felt a blush tint his cheeks.

"Uh…sure! I'd love to!" Leiko smiled brightly at him. 'He's so HOT!' She shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs, Koga next to her.

The two walked in silence for a while, just strolling around the shrine. Finally Koga broke the quiet, "So Leiko you're Ricu's brother right?"

"Uh yea… Why?"

"Oh no reason... We just had a little sparring match once. He's not bad…"

"Really? What do you work with?" Leiko looked at the wolf-demon with interest.

"Oh mostly sword and fists. I prefer hand fighting over the sword."

"So…." The girl said slyly with a smile to match, "Wanna have a match?"

Koga smirked at that. "Weapons of fists?" He asked as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Fists." Leiko smiled seductively as she walked past, running her soft fingers along his jaw. Koga shivered at her touch. He took a few shaky breaths trying to regain his composer. "Hey! You coming?" Spinning around he saw she was already heading o the training yard.

"Yea!" He called running to catch up with her.

After they got to the training field they began to stretch, preparing for their little fight. They got into position staring each other in the eye. Leiko shouted, "Begin!" and the match started. Koga made his the first move, lunging at the girl. She quickly dodged throwing her own kick at him. Attack, block, attack, and dodge; so the battle went on. Finally Koga caught one of Leiko's kicks twisting her foot and sending her to the ground. The blonde girl winced slightly as her back hit the ground. Koga heard and rushed over to where she was laying. "Are you ok?" He asked concern showing in his eyes. She smiled up at him before she swung her legs to the side, hitting him and sending him to the ground. Leiko leaped up and held him down a hand loosely over his throat.

"Just fine." She answered with a smirk. She felt him move under her and then realized that she was straddling him. She blushed slightly and moved to get off of him only to feel strong hands hold her in place.

"You know you're very pretty when you blush…" He gave her a small smile, holding his eyes with his own. He leaned forward and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. She closed her eyes, leaning into it slightly. They both pulled back and blushed. Leiko moved off of the demon and stood up, offering him a hand. He took and the newfound couple made their way back to the house.

-With Kagome

The raven-haired girl ran to the well house. 'Could he really love me…?' was the only thought that ran through her mind. She pushed the door open to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the well. He sprung up when he heard her enter. "Kagome…" He whispered.

"Inuyasha…"

"I love you!" The shouted at the same time. Kagome ran to the hanyou and flung her arms around him. His arms went around her in an instant, holding her thin frame close to him. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. She looked up at him noticing something above them. She smiled and pointed at the cluster of branches. Inuyasha looked up and smiled. "That's mistletoe…" He whispered playfully.

The girl ran her hands through his hair and said, "I know…" He slowly pulled her closer to him lowering his lips to hers. He brushed against them; then not being satisfied deepened the kiss. Kagome responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips parted, allowing him to enter. He explored her mouth, taking in her sweet taste. They pulled back for air, but came back immediately, as if they could bear to stop.

They continued before Kagome whispered, "It'll be dinner soon. We should head back…" Inuyasha nodded and took her hand and led her back to her home. But unknown to them someone had been watching…

-At the house

Sota burst through the door. "IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" Ricu and Kohaku smiled.

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"I just can't believe it worked!"

"What worked?" The three boys looked at the two people who had just come in. One had rave-black hair and the other had silver hair with little dog-ears on his head. "Well…

"Oh shit…"

Author's Note: Well? Didn't I tell you I would get it done before next Christmas:crickets: Ok fine! I know it was late! SORRY! But how'd you all like it? And notice ha it's longer than the other chappies! I did that as an extra "I'm sorry! Please review and I'll update my other 2 stories soon!

Love to all of you my wonderful reviewers!

Suaru


End file.
